scribblenautsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hyphen Heights
|Row 4 title = |Shards = |image = Image:Hyphen_Heights.png }} Hyphen Heights is a small neighborhood. In it lies the Full Stop Diner, a movie theater, Inkwell High, and unamed diner, and various houses. Maxwell's brothers Duce and Flux can also be found here. NPCs and objects present: Dog Trainer, Border Collie, Grandmother, Cardinal, Basketball Player, Baseball Player, Girl, Hat, Nursing Home Grandfather, Yard, Baseball, Grass (x4) Duce, Boy, Teen, Pizza Box, Flux, Theatergoer, Hamburger, Hot Dog, Banana, Fairy Godmother, Rolling Pin. (3DS) Upper Screen]] Starite Shards Gone to the Birds! Problem: Help me befriend the birds! Solution: There are 2 options here. You can either dress the old woman up like a bird (E.g. beak, wings), or give her something a bird would eat (E.g. bread, seed) Get Off My Lawn! Problem: Will you help get our ball? Be careful not to touch the old man's lawn! Solution: As the description suggests, you must retrieve the kid's ball without touching the man's lawn. Your best bet is to fly over with a flying creature/machine. (E.g. plane, chopper, condor) Oddly enough, making the old man blind or sleeping works here to. Dealing with Duce! This Starite Shard unlocks Duce Problem: I need to get to school, but I'm afraid Duce will hurt me! Solution: There are three ways to go here. You can make Duce friendly with adjectives, (E.g. friendly, kind, nice) giving the boy a weapon to defend himself, (E.g. gun, mace, sword) or you can simply kill/incapacitate Duce. Now in 3D! This Starite Shard unlocks Flux Problem: My 3D glasses make anyone on the screen look 3D! Solution: Place any object in the projector for Flux to see. Fresh Delivery! Problem: This pizza will be cold by the time I deliver it on foot! Solution: Give the pizza guy a thermal bag or a vehicle to deliver the pizza. (E.g. moped, plane, jetpack, car, truck). Alternatively, use an adjective (fast, quick, etc.) on the pizza guy. You Are What You Eat! Problem: Try my new magical movie treat! Solution: Consume any of the three foods for a pleasant surprise! I Heart Scribblenauts! Problem: I wish someone would give me something romantic like in the movies! Solution: Give the theatergoer a stereo typically romantic item. (E.g. ring, rose, chocolate) Love of the Game! Problem: Help me become a better basketball player! Solution: Apply an adjective that would help with basket ball, (E.g. tall, jumpy, huge) or simply give a basketball to the basketball player. Dog Training! Problem: I need to teach this dog a trick! Solution: Give the dog trainer a something to train the dog. (E.g. ball, stick, whistle, treat) Alternatively, you can apply an adjective to the dog to make him more skillful. (E.g. skilled, talented, clever) Strangely enough, spawning another dog trainer will suffice. Lovely Lawn! Problem: This grass is overgrown! Solution: There are two options. Apply an adjective to cut the grass, (E.g. trimmed, short, cut) or destroy it with an object (E.g. lawnmower, sword, flamethrower) Starite: Date Night Description: Help the boyfriend on his big date! Problem 1: The boyfriend is going on a special date with his girlfriend! Help him make things run smoothly! Begin by helping him looking presentable! Hints *Help me look nice. *I could use a haircut *A barber shop would be great. Solution: Give the boyfriend a fancy article of clothing. (E.g. tie, tuxedo, top hat) Problem 2: He is looking pretty good! The boyfriend can't show up without a ride! What should he pick her up in? Hints *I need to pick her up in a ride. *Something that drives fast might impress her. *How about a sports car. Solution: ''' Give the boy a vehicle to pick the girl up in. (E.g. sportscar, tank, atv, truck) Alternatively, the player can also give him anything with the adjective 'ridable.' '''Problem 3: She will love this vehicle! However, he cannot show up empty handed! Give him something to help start the date off right! Hints *I need a gift for my date. *A romantic flower would be nice. *How about a rose? Solution: The player must give the boy a romantic object (E.g. rose, bouquet), but money works too Problem 4: The date seems to be going smoothly! Now help set the mood! Create something to make the dinner more romantic! Hints *Help make the dinner more romantic. *The sky can be very romantic. *A full moon would set the mood. Solution: You can make a violinist or a singer. Final Problem: She said yes to his proposal! Who do they need at the wedding? Hints *Who belongs at our wedding? *We need someone to marry us. *How about a priest? Solution: Spawn anyone with the adjective 'holy.' Starite: Out with the Old! Description: Help improve the neighborhood! Problem 1: It is time to improve this neighborhood! Start by bringing down this old building! Hints *Bring down this building. *Try destroying the building. *Try using dynamite. Solution: You can use other weapons to destroy the building. (e.g. grenade launcher) Problem 2: A new structure needs to occupy the empty lot! Create a place that the citizens would enjoy! Hints *What would the public enjoy? *The would like a place to see movies. *A theater would be a fun place for the people. Solution: Place an aquarium or a museum. Final Problem: It is opening day! Spread the word that the new building is ready to use! Hints *Help me advertise the grand opening. *Some sort of advertisement is in order. *Give them a flier. Solution: Spawn a poster. Trivia *"(-)" is a hyphen. Hyphens are used to join words. Category:Areas Category:Levels Category:Scribblenauts Unlimited Category:Scribblenauts Unlimited Levels